Skill Modifiers
Skill Modifiers can boost Defences, Offences, Skills, HAM and many more, most Skill Modifiers can only be boosted so far before you hit the cap. Skill Modifiers come from various places such as Doctor Buffs, Entertainer Buffs, Food & Drink, Skill Tapes, Species Bonuses, Spices and of course Skill Boxes themselves. (Shipwright = *, Currently not working = #) Bounty Hunter Skill Modifiers *Bounty Mission Difficulty *Droid Precision *Droid Speed *Droid Tracking Speed *Tracking Droids *Tracking Droid Effectiveness Crafting Skill Modifiers *Advanced Assembly* *Advanced Component Experimentation* *Armor Assembly *Armor Customisation *Armor Experimentation *Artisan Assembly *Artisan Experimentation *Bio-Engineer Assembly *Booster Assembly* *Booster Experimentation* *Clothing Assembly *Clothing Customisation *Clothing Experimentation *Chassis Assembly* *Chassis Experimentation* *Chassis/Armor Reverse Engineering* *Combat Medicine Assembly *Combat Medicine Experimentation *Defence Reverse Engineering* *Droid Assembly *Droid Customisation *Droid Experimentation *Engine Assembly* *Engine Experimentation* *Food Assembly *Food Experimentation *Instrument Assembly *Medicine Assembly *Medicine Experimentation *Power Systems Assembly* *Power Systems Experimentation* *Propulsion Reverse Engineering* *Shields Assembly* *Shields Experimentation* *Spice Assembly *Spice Experimentation *Structure Assembly *Structure Experimentation *Systems Reverse Engineering* *Weapons Systems Assembly* *Weapon Systems Experimentation* *Weapon Assembly *Weapon Experimentation Creature Handler Skill Modifiers *Additional Pets *Max Level Of Pets *Stored Pets *Taming Vicious Creatures *Taming Wild Creatures Defence Skill Modifiers *Alertness *Anti-Shock *Block *Carbine Defence *Combat Equilibrium *Counterattack *Cover *Defence Acuity *Defence Vs. Blind *Defence Vs. Dizzy *Defence Vs. Intimidate *Defence Vs. Knockdown *Defence Vs. Posture Change (Down) *Defence Vs. Posture Change (Up) *Defence Vs. Stun *Dodge *Group Melee Defence *Group Ranged Defence *Heavy Weapon Defence *Melee Defence *One-Handed Center Of Being Duration *One-Handed Center Of Being Efficiency *One-Handed Defence *Pistol Defence *Polearm Center Of Being Duration *Polearm Center Of Being Efficiency *Polearm Defence *Ranged Defence *Rifle Defence *Two-Handed Center Of Being Duration *Two-Handed Center Of Being Efficiency *Two-Handed Melee Toughness *Two-Handed Defence *Unarmed Center Of Being Duration *Unarmed Center Of Being Efficiency *Unarmed Defence Entertainer Skill Modifiers *Battle Fatigue Healing (Dancing) *Battle Fatigue Healing (Music) *Body-form *Dance Knowledge *Dancing Mind Enhancement *Face-form *Hair Styling *Marking Design *Music Knowledge *Musical Mind Enhancement *Wound Healing (Dancing) *Wound Healing (Music) Medical Skill Modifiers *Combat Medic Effectiveness *Combat Medicine Use *DNA Harvesting *Healing Range *Injury Treatment *Injury Treatment Speed *Medicine Foraging *Medicine Use *Ranged Injury Treatment Speed *Wound Treatment *Wound Treatment Speed Merchant Skill Modifiers *Hiring *Shop Sign Options *Vendor Item Limit *Vendors Misc Skill Modifiers *Feign Death *Language Comprehension *Meditate *Surveying *Taunt *Warcry Pilot Skill Modifiers *Missile Launching Skill *Pilot Special Tactics Scout Skill Modifiers *Burst Run Efficiency *Camouflage *Camping *Creature Harvesting *Creature Knowledge *Creature To-Hit Bonus *Foraging *Mask Scent *Rescue *Terrain Negotiation *Trapping Squad Leader Skill Modifiers *Group Burst Run Efficiency *Group Melee Defence *Group Ranged Defence *Group Terrain Negotiation *Leadership *Steady Fire *Volley Fire Weapon Skill Modifiers *Carbine Accuracy *Carbine Accuracy While Moving *Carbine Speed *Flamethrower Accuracy *Flamethrower Speed *General Melee Damage *General Melee Speed *General Ranged Damage *General Ranged Speed *Heavy Acid Beam Accuracy *Heavy Acid Beam Speed *Heavy Acid Rifle Accuracy *Heavy Acid Rifle Speed *Heavy Lightning Beam Accuracy *Heavy Lightning Beam Speed *Heavy Particle Beam Accuracy *Heavy Particle Beam Speed *Heavy Rocket Launcher Accuracy *Heavy Rocket Launcher Speed *Light Lighting Cannon Accuracy *Light Lighting Cannon Speed *Melee Accuracy *Melee Damage *Melee Speed *Pistol Accuracy *Pistol Accuracy While Moving *Pistol Speed *Polearm Accuracy *Polearm Speed *One-Handed Weapon Accuracy *One-Handed Weapon Speed *Rifle Accuracy *Rifle Accuracy While Moving *Rifle Aiming *Rifle Concealment Chance *Rifle Speed *Thrown Weapon Accuracy *Thrown Weapon Speed *Two-Handed Melee Accuracy *Two-Handed Melee Speed *Unarmed Accuracy *Unarmed Damage *Unarmed Speed Force Sensitive Skill Modifiers *Crafting Technique *Enhanced Melee Accuracy *Enhanced Melee Speed *Enhanced Ranged Accuracy *Enhanced Ranged Speed *Force Assembly *Force Experimentation *Force Repair Bonus *Force Vehicular Control *Luck *Persuasion Force Discipline Skill Modifiers *Double-Bladed Lightsaber Accuracy *Double-Bladed Lightsaber Speed *Force Choke *Force Defence *Force Intimidate Accuracy *Force Knockdown Accuracy *Force Lighting Accuracy *Force Power Max *Force Power Regeneration *Force Throw Accuracy *Force Weaken Accuracy *Jedi State Defence *Jedi Toughness *Lightsaber Assembly *Lightsaber Block *Lightsaber Experimentation *Lightsaber Toughness *Mind Blast Accuracy *One-Handed Lightsaber Accuracy *One-Handed Lightsaber Speed *Two-Handed Lightsaber Accuracy *Two-Handed Lightsaber Speed __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Skills